This invention relates to staple pullers, and more particularly to a tool for removing roofing and other construction type staples.
Roofing materials often are secured to roofs by staples of diverse widths and lengths and of relatively large gauge wire. When replacement of the roofing material is required, the existing material is removed by tools designed for the purpose. However, many random pieces of roofing material and staples remain attached to the roof.
Various tools have been devised heretofore for removing staples from wood and other materials. Exemplary of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,692 and 4,293,119. These and all other known tools are incapable of extracting those staples which have been broken or which leaves one of the staple legs retained in the wood while the other leg has been extracted.